Pokemon Orange: Indigo League
by Twonkiesrule
Summary: A new trainer named Orange sets out on a journey: Beat the Elite Four of every region, complete his National Pokedex, and complete all the regional Pokedexes, even those of 6 "glitch" counterparts. Tanko and its inhabitants are owned by MissingNo. Master, and he was kind enough to let me borrow it. May feature mild swearing, but only occasionally. Combined anime/manga/games world.
1. Prologue

**POKEMON ORANGE**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Tanko region, its locations, Red Vershunn, Orange McPixel, Professor Redwood, Violet Scramble, the Tanko Gym Leaders, or any Tanko residents other than those of the Ivess Islands. These locations, characters, etc. are owned by Missingno. Master, and appeared in his fanfic 404 Error. He was kind enough to let me borrow them, but I'd like for you to read 404 Error before this, as it contains spoilers and is also necessary to the plot at times. The only characters that I own are Orange Robbins, Brown, Purple, John, and everybody in the Ivess Islands.**

**I do own Tohjo, Noehh, Hinnos, Anovu, Solak, and the Ivess Islands. If you try to take any of my characters or regions or those belonging to Missingno. Master without permission, we will get mad at you.**

**Everything else, including Pokemon and its characters, are owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, and Creatures Inc.**

**Prologue**

A middle-aged man can be seen.

?: Hello, my name is Professor Oak. You are about to embark on a journey.

A Poke Ball bursts open at his feet, revealing a Nidoran Male.

OAK: This is a Pokemon. People and Pokemon live in harmony and work together in this world. Now, are you a boy? Or a girl?

A young boy wearing an orange hat and an orange jacket appears.

?: Boy.

OAK: Ok. Now, what is your name?

?: Orange.

OAK: Oh, your name is Orange. This is your rival.

A boy wearing a brown-themed version of Orange's outfit appears.

OAK: You've been bitter enemies since you were young. …What was his name?

ORANGE: Brown.

OAK: So his name is Brown! You are about to embark on a new adventure to parts unknown. Talk to everybody you meet and make new friends. Orange, wake up! It's an important day for you.

ORANGE wakes up in his bedroom, and realizes he was dreaming. His MOM is standing at his bedroom door.

MOM: Orange, wake up! It's an important day for you! Get dressed!

ORANGE changes into the outfit from his dream.

MOM: Professor Oak says that he has something special for you!

ORANGE runs out to the living room, wearing his backpack. His younger brother by one year, Brady, is upset.

BRADY: But I want to go with Orange!

ORANGE: Just wait one more year. You'll be a great trainer, brother, but since you have PDD-NOS and ADHD, they won't let you become a trainer until you turn 13. It was the same for me. You're still 12, remember?

BRADY: Why'd I have to be born in April? Everybody else in my grade is already one year older than me because they were born in 1999!

ORANGE: Brady, stop complaining!

BRADY: Okay…

A sad expression crosses Brady's face.

MOM: Everything is already packed in your backpack. Clothes, games, gaming systems, phone, Poke Gear, Poke Tech, etc. ! It's all there!

ORANGE: Okay, Mom. Bye, love you! *hugs his mom* See you soon.

ORANGE walks out his door.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, it's in semi-script form. I write best in that form. I suck at paragraph form. The dialogue is in script form, but the descriptions are pretty detailed enough for you. I'm posting this and the actual Chapter 1, but instead of Chapters, they're called "Stories", as if they were episodes of the anime. In fact, it's kinda like the anime. I wanted to do an arrow symbol, but I can't get Character Map on the library computers. I hope to get it fixed by the time I post Story 2. You might get Story 1 and Story 2 AND this Prologue, but I don't know if I can type them all. Until next time, this is Twonkiesrule signing off. Actually, from now on, I'm calling myself DarthNightmaricus, as that is what I use everywhere else. See ya.**


	2. Story 1: The Adventure Begins!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Tanko region, its locations, Red Vershunn, Orange McPixel, Professor Redwood, Violet Scramble, the Tanko Gym Leaders, or any Tanko residents other than those of the Ivess Islands. These locations, characters, etc. are owned by Missingno. Master, and appeared in his fanfic 404 Error. He was kind enough to let me borrow them, but I'd like for you to read 404 Error before this, as it contains spoilers and is also necessary to the plot at times. The only characters that I own are Orange Robbins, Brown, Purple, John, and everybody in the Ivess Islands.**

**I do own Tohjo, Noehh, Hinnos, Anovu, Solak, and the Ivess Islands. If you try to take any of my characters or regions or those belonging to Missingno. Master without permission, we will get mad at you.**

**Everything else, including Pokemon and its characters, are owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, and Creatures Inc.**

**STORY 1: The Adventure Begins!**

ORANGE walks into OAK's lab. His rival, BROWN, is already there.

ORANGE: Oh yeah, we have the same birthday.

ORANGE whacks himself on the forehead a la "I could've had a V8!"

OAK: Pick one of these three.

On the table are three Poke Balls. OAK points to the table.

OAK: There's Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander.

ORANGE: I knew which Pokemon I wanted before I even woke up.

ORANGE picks up a Poke Ball.

ORANGE: I'll take Squirtle!

BROWN walks up to the table and takes a Poke Ball.

BROWN: Then I'll take Bulbasaur!

OAK: I want you two to complete these Pokedexes as a favor. It stores all 151 Pokemon found in Kanto.

OAK hands a Pokedex to ORANGE and one to BROWN.

OAK: It does NOT cover the Tanko Pokemon – the 208 found there are very rare in Kanto, and so they aren't in here.

ORANGE: The what Pokemon?

OAK: The Tanko region is sorta like a parallel universe. It can be accessed via a warp building found in any major town in Kanto. In fact, there's one in the middle of Pallet Town!

ORANGE: The building that says "Warp"?

OAK: That's the one! It takes you to Talpel Town. Tanko has all the Kanto Pokemon as well as "Glitch Pokemon" – not normal shapes, they're more geometric in shape. Professor Redwood has an upgrade to your Pokedex for them, which makes a total of 359 Pokemon. It automatically updates when you catch a new Pokemon. If you encounter, say, a Johto Pokemon, such as Wobuffet or Pichu, there will not be an entry until you get the Johto update from Professor Elm. Anyway, do you want to battle your rival before you go?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry to interrupt in the middle of the story, but when the Pokedex speaks, instead of just having it be POKEDEX: *dialogue*, it's in brackets. Well, back to the story.**

ORANGE: Sure!

POKEDEX: [RIVAL BROWN wants to fight!]

ORANGE unclips a Poke Ball from his belt and tosses it on the ground.

ORANGE: Go, Squirtle!

SQUIRTLE exits its Poke Ball.

SQUIRTLE: Squirtle!

BROWN: Go, Bulbasaur!

BROWN tosses a Poke Ball, and Bulbasaur comes out.

BULBASAUR: Saur, Bulbasaur!

ORANGE: Squirtle, use Tackle!

SQUIRTLE: Squirtle! *tackles Bulbasaur*

BROWN'S Pokedex starts beeping frantically. He looks at it.

BROWN: That was a critical hit! OK, Bulbasaur, use Tackle!

ORANGE: Squirtle, dodge it and use Tackle!

BULBASAUR misses SQUIRTLE.

SQUIRTLE: Squirtle! *tackles BULBASAUR again*

BULBASAUR: Bulba…saur. *faints*

BROWN pulls out his Poke Ball.

BROWN: Bulbasaur, return!

BULBASAUR returns to his Poke Ball in a flash of red light.

BROWN walks out of the lab.

ORANGE: Well, where should I go next?

OAK: I'd suggest going to Talpel Town via the warp building.

ORANGE: Okay.

OAK: Say hello to Professor Redwood for me. Oh, and say hi to Red Vershunn, the Ivadirin City Gym Leader.

ORANGE: Gotcha.

ORANGE leaves the lab.

A girl about the same age as ORANGE and BROWN walks in.

OAK: Oh, hello, Purple! I only have Charmander left, but here's a Pokedex for you!

OAK hands the last Poke Ball and a Pokedex to PURPLE, who then leaves.

ORANGE walks to the Warp Building.

GUARD: Welcome to the Talpel-Pallet Warp Station. Are you going to Talpel Town?

ORANGE: Yes.

GUARD: Please step through the door over there. *points at the doorway*

ORANGE walks through the doorway.

TO BE CONTINUED

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, what'd you think of Story 1? I probably won't get Story 2 up today. Yes, Purple and Brady will show up again. In fact, the original Orange was actually about Brady with Orange and Brown as traveling companions, but I've decided that'll be Orange 2. There will be a counterpart story from Brown's POV called Pokemon Brown, and Purple will get her own story called Pokemon Purple. Please review. This is DarthNightmaricus signing off.**


	3. Story 2: Welcome to Tanko, Orange!

**Disclaimer: As usual, Missingno. Master owns the Tanko region. Turns out he also owns something quite similar to the Tohjo region – Hojot. So, disregard all the Tohjo mentions and replace 'em with Hojot. Well, let's get moving. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo.**

**STORY 2: Welcome to Tanko, Orange!**

ORANGE steps out into Talpel Town. He spots a sign that says "PROFESSOR9REDWOOD'S9LAB."

ORANGE: What's up with the 9's in place of spaces?

PROFESSOR REDWOOD walks up behind him.

REDWOOD: Hello, my name is Professor Redwood. Oak told me you were coming. You're Orange, correct?

ORANGE nods.

ORANGE: Oak told me to send his regards to you.

REDWOOD: Okay then. Tanko is a little bit different than Kanto. Buildings don't always look… right to a Kanto native, like numbers in place of bricks. Food is numbers, so, for example, eights taste like ketchup. Well, run this card through the slot on your Pokedex.

REDWOOD hands a card over to ORANGE.

ORANGE scans it through his Pokedex.

POKEDEX: Tanko Pokemon added. New mode: Tanko Pokedex added.

REDWOOD takes back the card.

REDWOOD: Well, off you go! Say hi to Red Vershunn, the Ivadirin City Gym Leader, for me!

ORANGE: Wow, this Red guy's pretty popular, isn't he?

REDWOOD nods. ORANGE leaves and heads to Route -1.

ORANGE: Route -1. Huh. Oh well. *keeps walking down Route -1*

ORANGE is ambushed by a PIDGEY. He runs from it.

ORANGE: Always run from Wild Pokemon. I have to get to Ivadirin City. Then I'll get some Poke Balls and come back for some Pokemon later. *runs through the next patch of grass* Made it! *keeps running but bumps into a boy* Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Orange Robbins. What's yours?

BOY: I'm Orange McPixel. I'm from Talpel Town. Where are you from?

ORANGE ROBBINS: Oh, well this is awkward. I'm from Pallet Town.

ORANGE MCPIXEL: Oh, then you've met Professor Oak! Say, will you say hi to Red Vershunn for me?

ORANGE ROBBINS: Why does everybody keep saying that?

ORANGE MCPIXEL: Because he's famous! He proved to p T that a Kanto native could accept a Tanko Pokemon!

ORANGE ROBBINS: What's p T?

ORANGE MCPIXEL: A Legendary Pokemon of the Tanko region. This guy named Terrence, he started two groups called Team Debug and Team Error, trying to have them tear Tanko apart. He was the old Ivadirin City Gym Leader, and he got ahold of p T. p T abandoned him after it realized that Terrence was BAD. When p T saw that Red was using a MissingNo. it decided to reopen all the links between Tanko and Kanto. They built these warp buildings around the gateways. Red became Ivadirin City Gym Leader – he sometimes goes to visit Pallet Town. Me and my girlfriend Violet traveled with him then, and we're good friends. In fact, if not for Red, me and Vi never would've gotten together. We used to hate each other, for crying out loud! Anyway, send my regards to Red. I'm off to say hi to Professor Redwood. Good luck!

ORANGE MCPIXEL walks off.

ORANGE runs into Ivadirin City and reaches the Gym. He notices a sign on the door.

ORANGE: Ivadirin City Gym closed until further notice. Red Vershunn has gone missing. Oh come on!

**Author's Note: I'm not sure where to go from here. Until next time!**


	4. Visions of the Future 1

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Tanko or Hojot or its inhabitants, they're owned by Missingno. Master, and Nintendo owns Pokémon. Well, let's get back to the story, eh? This one is a surprise…**

**Vision of the Future 1**

Orange was overwhelmed by a vision.

An Arceus was standing at Spear Pillar. Orange stood before him. The Arceus vanished. "What?" Orange was confused. Suddenly, a Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina appeared. Orange gasped. "The trio! Space, time, and antimatter!" Orange exclaimed. The Giratina charged toward him and then –

Orange was now in a Pokémon Center. A sign said "Lumiose City Pokémon Center." He saw himself talking to Ash. "So, we meet back in two months for the next journey? Where do we meet?" Orange was saying to Ash. "Pallet Town, of course. Oh, isn't it your brother Brady's birthday? His journey begins today!" Ash replied. Suddenly, Ash got a call at the communications station in the room. He answered it. "Who is this?" "Ash, remember that promise you made me? The battle? When I became a trainer?" the boy onscreen said. "Max, is that you?" "Yes, meet me in one week in Petalburg City." Suddenly, the surroundings changed again. He was in the Ivadirin City Gym, fighting Red Vershunn – and he had just won, getting his first Gym Badge. The surroundings changed yet again.

He was at a peak on a mountain. A Charizard was standing before him, but it was… different. The Orange from that point scanned it. It registered not as a Charizard, but as a Charizard 'M. Finally, he came to.

"What… was… that?" Orange said, then fainted.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: These visions are a plot device. Unlike the rest of the story, they're written in normal dialogue. The main story is still going to be in script. These are just sneak peeks of later parts in the story – the transitions mean that's the farthest I've gotten there. The previews were of Story 360, Story 780 or so, and the last story. Yes, It's going to have to sequels. Orange 2 is about Brady, and New Beginnings starts after those 2 months, (Orange 2 is only 2 months) this is 8 months in duration in time. Well, see ya. Sorry I didn't post yesterday, but you get 3 new stories!**


	5. Story 3: A Rude Awakening

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Tanko or Hojot or its inhabitants, they're owned by Missingno. Master, and Nintendo owns Pokémon. Also, this is another surprise… several familiar faces from the anime show up!**

**Story #3: A Rude Awakening… and a Happy Reunion!**

ORANGE wakes up in a Pokémon Center. A man was staring at the NURSE JOY as if he was in love.

MAN: Nurse Joy, it's a joy to see you! Perhaps we can go out on a date tonight!

ORANGE walks up to him.

ORANGE: By your mannerisms and the way you're acting, I assume you're Brock.

BROCK: How'd you know?

ORANGE: I'm good friends with Ash. Based on his descriptions of you, I recognized you immediately. Why are you in Tanko?

BROCK: You must be Orange. I'm visiting Minerva, the Rewept City Gym Leader. How's Ash been?

ORANGE: Dunno, I was going to call him, but I had these weird visions of stuff like me being at Spear Pillar, and being with Ash in the Lumiose City Pokémon Center, and… getting a Gym Badge from Red Vershunn.

BROCK: Weird…

ORANGE walks over to the console with phone compatibility and calls ASH, who shows up on the screen.

ASH: Orange! How ya been?

ORANGE: Fine. How old are you now?

ASH: 15. I'm in Unova right now, traveling with Iris and Cilan still. How old are you now? I hear it's your birthday!

ORANGE: 13. Ash, I had this weird vision that we were in the Lumiose City Pokémon Center in Kalos, and that Max called you! He wanted a battle…

ASH: Huh…

ASH looks puzzled.

ORANGE: Well, how many Gym Badges do ya have now?

ASH: I just got my 8th Badge! I'm still in Virbank City… how's Brady been?

ORANGE: Still eager to start his journey. I told him he only had 8 months to go… He was pretty upset about not getting to go yet.

ORANGE sighs.

ORANGE: Seen any of your old friends lately?

ASH: No… I keep expecting Dawn to pop up – one of my old friends always pops up in the region I go to after leaving them. Wait, is there someone there with you?

BROCK moves into the view of the screen.

BROCK: Hey Ash, how ya been?

ASH: Where are you guys?

ORANGE: Ivadirin City in the Tanko region. I'm here to complete a Pokedex for Professor Oak and become Pokémon League Champion. Brock's visiting Minerva, the Rewept City Gym Leader.

ASH: Well, see ya!

The screen goes black.

ORANGE: Well, I gotta go visit the Poke Mart to stack up on Poke Balls.

BROCK: Do you know how to catch a Pokémon?

ORANGE: Of course I do! I had to wait 3 extra years to become a Trainer!

BROCK: …Right.

ORANGE: Well, I'll be going now… Wait, where are my Pokémon?

NURSE JOY: They're being healed now. Oh, they're healed! *hands Poke Ball to ORANGE* Fully healed! We hope to see you again!

ORANGE walks out of the Pokémon Center.

BROCK: So, how 'bout that date?

JOY: As a matter of fact, I'd be happy to go out for dinner tonight! Here sound okay?

BROCK: Yes, Nurse Joy!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: **Wow, Brock and Ash in one chapter? And a Nurse Joy actually is going out with Brock? What's next? Find out next time!**


	6. Story 4: Birds of a Feather

**Disclaimer: As always, Missingno. Master owns the Tanko region and its characters, and Nintendo owns Pokemon. You guys get another update today, and it's a treat… interesting stuff! The start of story 4 to him stepping onto Route -1 was originally the end of Story 3.**

**STORY #4: Birds of a Feather…**

ORANGE walks into the Poke Mart and is greeted by the CASHIER.

CASHIER: What would you like to do?

ORANGE: I'd like to buy 10 Poke Balls.

CASHIER: That'll be $100.

ORANGE hands over the money.

CASHIER: That's 10 Poke Balls! As a bonus, you get a free Premier Ball!

The CASHIER hands 10 Poke Balls and the Premier Ball to ORANGE.

CASHIER: Come again!

ORANGE walks outside. He goes back to Route -1.

ORANGE walks into the tall grass. A PIDGEY ambushes him.

PIDGEY: Piji!

ORANGE tosses a Poke Ball and SQUIRTLE comes out.

ORANGE: Squirtle, use Tackle!

SQUIRTLE tackles the PIDGEY. The PIDGEY starts looking very weak.

ORANGE: Go, Poke Ball!

ORANGE tosses a Poke Ball at the PIDGEY. The Poke Ball shakes three times, then it seals in a red light with sparkles. ORANGE picks it up and holds it above his head.

ORANGE: I caught a Pidgey! Hmm… Perhaps I should get some other Pokemon.

ORANGE checks his POKEDEX.

ORANGE: Pokemon found on Route -1… Pidgey, check… Rattata, Spearow, a… wait, a?

ORANGE keeps walking down Route -1. He is ambushed by an a.

[Wild]

ORANGE presses the "Next" button.

[a]

ORANGE presses it again.

[appeared!]

ORANGE: Pokedex, what's wrong with you.

POKEDEX: a distorts Pokedex technology and makes you have to press the Next button multiple times. It'll fix itself if you catch it and nickname it. Its name is just really long, that's it.

ORANGE tosses a Poke Ball at a. It is caught instantly.

ORANGE: Huh?

POKEDEX: Tanko Pokemon can be easy to catch, especially weak ones like a. Give a nickname to a?

ORANGE: Just call it a. Nickname it "a", I mean.

POKEDEX: a was caught!

ORANGE keeps walking and is ambushed by a RATTATA.

[Wild RATTATA appeared!]

ORANGE: Go, Squirtle! Use Tackle! *tosses Poke Ball*

SQUIRTLE tackles the RATTATA.

ORANGE tosses a Poke Ball and catches the RTTATA. SQUIRTLE returns to its Poke Ball.

ORANGE: Well, let's head back. We'll probably run into a Spearow anyway!

ORANGE heads back towards Ivadirin City. He is ambushed by a SPEAROW.

**Author's Note: And that's where Story 4 ends! It had to end here for the titles to be funny. The next story is one that'll surprise ya!**


	7. Story 5: Flock Together!

**Disclaimer: As always, Missingno. Master owns the Tanko region and its characters, and Nintendo owns Pokemon.**

**STORY #5: …Flock Together!**

ORANGE brings out SQUIRTLE and tells him to use Tackle. SQUIRTLE complies.

ORANGE tosses a Poke Ball and catches SPEAROW. He runs back into Ivadirin City. It is now about 5 PM. He runs into the Pokemon Center, but NURSE JOY isn't at the counter. He goes to the restaurant section.

ORANGE: Nurse Joy?

NURSE JOY is eating dinner with Brock.

ORANGE rubs his eyes.

ORANGE: …The heck's going on?

JOY: We're having dinner. It's a date.

ORANGE: OK, I'm calling Ash and telling him this.

He runs to the communications station and calls ASH.

ASH: I'm on a seaplane. Me, Iris, Cilan, and Cynthia are competing in the Pokemon World Tournament Junior Cup, and Cynthia says somebody's waiting for me.

ORANGE: Ash, Brock's having a dinner date with a Nurse Joy.

ASH looks surprised.

ASH: WHAT?! And Nurse Joy's happy?

ORANGE nods.

ASH: First the Meloetta, now this?

ORANGE: You saw a Meloetta?

ASH nods.

ORANGE: This is a day of miracles!

BROCK: Nurse Joy, will you marry me?

JOY: Yes, Brock, I will!

ORANGE turns and looks at BROCK, who is proposing to NURSE JOY. He turns back to the screen.

ORANGE: Brock just proposed to Nurse Joy, and she said yes!

ASH: Are you serious?!

ORANGE: Yep.

ASH faints, then gets back up.

CILAN (offscreen): Ash, what happened?

ASH: Orange tells me Brock just proposed to a Nurse Joy, and she accepted!

CILAN: What?!

ASH: Well, see ya. We're landing.

The screen goes black.

**Author's Note: Things got weird quick, didn't they? You guys didn't see that coming, that's for sure! But there's more chapters after this I'll post! Well, let's see what happens next, shall we?**


	8. Story 6: Things are just weird

**Disclaimer: As always, Missingno. Master owns the Tanko region and its characters, and Nintendo owns Pokemon.**

**STORY #6: Things just keep getting stranger…**

ORANGE looks at BROCK.

ORANGE: Isn't Croagunk meant to keep you in check?

BROCK: Croagunk didn't feel that I would get myself in trouble, so I guess he didn't come out.

ORANGE: This kind of day comes once in a blue moon, doesn't it?

BROCK: Yep.

ORANGE: When's the wedding?

BROCK looks at NURSE JOY.

BROCK: When?

JOY: Six months from today.

BROCK: Well then, it's a "date"!

ORANGE bursts out laughing. He then calms down.

ORANGE: I gotta tell Misty about this!

ORANGE runs over to the communications station and calls MISTY. MISTY's face appears onscreen.

MISTY: Orange, why'd you call me?

ORANGE: Firstly, Brock went out on a date with a Nurse Joy. Secondly, he proposed to her. Thirdly, she said yes.

MISTY: WHAT?! You're joking, right? Where are you?

ORANGE: The Ivadirin City Pokemon Center.

MISTY: Oh, you're in Tanko! Wait, does Ash know about Brock?

ORANGE: Yeah, I called him earlier. He's just as confused as you and me. I'm surprised she said yes.

MISTY: …Well, at least now he'll stop pining after every girl he meets.

ORANGE: Strangely, his Croagunk didn't come out of its Poke Ball and stop him. Brock said it probably didn't feel he would be in trouble.

MISTY: So, when's the wedding?

ORANGE: Six months from now. I still can't believe this, and on their first date! Well, see ya.

The screen goes black.

ORANGE: I gotta tell May, Max and Dawn about this too!

ORANGE calls MAY.

MAY: Hiya Orange! What's up?

ORANGE: Brock went out on a date with a Nurse Joy, proposed to her, and then the Nurse Joy accepted!

MAY: Wow… Well, when's the wedding?

ORANGE: In six months.

MAY: Okay. Say hi to Max whenever you call him, okay?

The screen goes black. ORANGE calls MAX.

MAX: Oh, hey, Orange!

ORANGE: How old are you now, Max?

MAX: 9. I turn 10 in 8 months! I heard it's your birthday. How old are ya?

ORANGE: 13. Also, May told me to tell you she says hi. Brock went out on a date with a Nurse Joy, proposed, and she accepted!

MAX looks surprised.

MAX: What?! Is this a nightmare?

ORANGE: Nope, I saw it with my own eyes. Well, I had this weird vision. Me and Ash were in the Lumiose City Pokemon Center in Kalos, and you called him, saying it was your birthday and you wanted a battle. I know it was 8 months from now, because it was also Brady's birthday.

MAX: Huh… well, see ya!

The screen goes black. ORANGE calls DAWN.

ORANGE: Dawn, Brock went on a date with a Nurse Joy and proposed to her. She said yes.

DAWN: WHAT?!

ORANGE: Where are you?

DAWN: I'm waiting for Ash, who's arriving via seaplane.

ORANGE: Wow… strange coincidence! Well, I'll talk to you later.

The screen goes black.

**Author's Note: So, Misty, May, Max, and Dawn in one chapter. Until next time!**


	9. The Rampage of Legendaries! Part 1

**Disclaimer: As always, Missingno. Master owns the Tanko region and its characters, and Nintendo owns Pokemon.**

**STORY #8: The Rampage of Legendaries! Part 1**

OFFICER JENNY runs into the Pokemon Center. She notices BROCK.

JENNY: Oh, great. Every Officer Jenny knows what's coming next.

BROCK doesn't stare in love at JENNY.

BROCK: Hello, Officer Jenny.

JENNY: What? Why aren't you staring at me? You always try to romance every Officer Jenny you meet.

ORANGE: He proposed to the Nurse Joy here and she said yes. He's engaged now, he can't do that anymore.

JENNY: Well, that's new. Anyway, Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres are rampaging throughout Tanko, leaving nothing but destruction in their wake! Zapdos is here, Articuno's in Valender Town last I heard, and Moltres is in Nasffor City last I heard! Ho-Oh and Lugia also popped up near the Indigo Plateau and Mervillion City, respectively, Mew's been sighted all the way from Delacon City to Talpel Town, Raikou, Entei, and Suicune are rampaging across Hojot, and Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza are wreaking havoc in Noehh!

ORANGE: So, basically the Legendaries are rampaging across Tanko, Hojot, and Noehh?

JENNY nods.

ORANGE: I'll handle this. If Red Ketchum can catch Mewtwo, if Brendan Birch can break up the war between Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza, if Ash Ketchum can settle a battle between Dialga and Palkia, if Lucas can stop Team Galactic from controlling Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina and using them for evil, then I, Orange Robbins, can stop the Legendaries rampaging across the Western Regions!

BROCK: You're done for.

ORANGE: I can at least try! Where's Zapdos? Firstly, I need 20 Master Balls. This may take a while.

OFFICER JENNY pulls 20 Master Balls out of her bag and hands them to ORANGE, who puts them in the Poke Balls Pocket.

ORANGE runs outside. ZAPDOS swoops in from the left and tries to kill ORANGE.

ORANGE: Go, Master Ball!

ORANGE tosses a Master Ball at ZAPDOS…

and it is caught. ORANGE raises the Master Ball in the air.

ORANGE: I CAUGHT A ZAPDOS!

ORANGE runs into the Pokemon Center.

JOY: Any luck?

ORANGE: I did it! I caught… the…Zapdos.

ORANGE FAINTS.

**Author's Note: Well, Orange caught the Zapdos. This is the start of the Legendary Rampage Trilogy. But who is responsible for the rampages? Will Orange be able to stop who-or what- is responsible? Can Orange stop the Legendaries before it's too late?**


	10. The Rampage of Legendaries! Part 2

**Disclaimer: As always, Missingno. Master owns the Tanko region and its characters, and Nintendo owns Pokemon. This features another familiar face… or faces… appearing!**

**STORY #9: The Rampage of the Legendaries! Part 2**

ORANGE wakes up in a bed at the Pokemon Center.

ORANGE: What happened? What time is it?

The NURSE JOY comes in, accompanied by a CHANSEY holding a tray of breakfast.

JOY: You fainted after catching Zapdos. It's 10:00 AM.

ORANGE: It is?

JOY: Yes. Chansey brought you some fried nines and some eights.

ORANGE sits up.

ORANGE: Oh boy!

ORANGE scarfs down the food.

CHANSEY: Chansey?

CHANSEY walks out of the room.

JOY: Rest a bit. You're exhausted. They got Articuno in Valender Town, but it fled. It and Moltres are in the streets of Ivadirin City right now.

ORANGE gets up.

ORANGE: I'm going to stop Articuno and Moltres!

JOY: You fainted after having caught just Zapdos!

ORANGE: I have to muster up all the courage I can, then.

ORANGE walks out. He spots ARTICUNO chasing MOLTRES to a place north of the Center – the center of town. He runs to the center of town, but is ambushed by TEAM ROCKET.

ORANGE: Let e guess, you're Team Rocket!

JESSIE: Prepare for trouble, we're back in print!

JAMES: Make it double, the last one's still in mint!

JESSIE: To protect the world from devastation!

JAMES: To unite all people within our nation!

JESSIE: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

JAMES: To extend our reach to the stars above!

JESSIE: Jessie!

JAMES: James!

JESSIE: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

JAMES: Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!

MEOWTH: Meowth, that's right!

WOBUFFET: Wobuffet!

MIME JR: Mime mime, mime mime!

CHIMECHO: Chime!

ORANGE: Hey, James, you got your Chimecho back!

JAMES: You… noticed? Someone actually cares? And you already recognized us before we even started the motto! How'd you like to join Team Rocket?

ORANGE: I am sorry, but I cannot accept. I only recognized you because I'm good friends with Ash, and we call each other a lot. I do actually care, though, it's just that… I can't… Team Rocket is wrong. Their goal is wrong… It's nothing against you, personally, guys… I kinda want to see you succeed just once at something, not getting Pikachu, but some sort of victory nonetheless. Hey, why aren't you guys in Unova?

JAMES: We've been given an assignment to make sure that the plan to make the Legendary birds angry and go on a rampage –

JESSIE: Don't reveal our plans!

JAMES: Too late! Well, he can't make us blast off… can he?

ORANGE: Nah… you guys really aren't causing any trouble. Just don't mess with us, okay? Just… stay out of my way, okay? I'm going to catch Articuno and Moltres.

MEOWTH: But what about our promotion?

ORANGE: You'll get promoted eventually…

JAMES: Fine, we'll stay out of the way. But we're friends now, okay?

ORANGE shrugs.

ORANGE: I guess.

ORANGE walks up to ARTICUNO.

ORANGE: Articuno, I know that you don't want to be controlled by the wrong people. Just let me catch you. That way, they can't control you. Okay?

ARTICUNO nods.

ORANGE tosses a Master Ball at ARTICUNO and catches it. He picks up the Master Ball.

ORANGE: Two down, one to go. Then I just need to get Mew, Ho-Oh, and Lugia.

MOLTRES swoops down and stands in front of ORANGE.

ORANGE: Moltres, can I catch you? Team Rocket will use you for evil. I promise, you'll be safe with me.

MOLTRES nods.

ORANGE: Go, Master Ball!

ORANGE tosses a Master Ball and catches MOLTRES.

ORANGE picks up the Master Ball.

ORANGE: Well, I got the Legendary birds!

Suddenly, a MEW flies before him.

ORANGE: That's… a Mew!

ORANGE tosses a Master Ball at MEW and catches it. He raises his arm up.

ORANGE: I caught a Mew!

ORANGE runs back to the Pokemon Center.

JENNY: Any luck?

ORANGE: I caught Articuno, Moltres, and Mew. Turns out Team Rocket's behind this!

A man in a black suit walks up behind them.

?: Team Rocket will succeed.

ORANGE: Is that…

ORANGE and JENNY whirl around.

**Author's Note: Thus the second of three parts in this trilogy is complete! But who is this mysterious man in black? Find out next time! Wow, Team Rocket makes their debut in this chapter! Also, I've decided against lemons for my characters. This is the last update for today.**


	11. The Rampage of Legendaries! Part 3

**Disclaimer: As always, Missingno. Master owns the Tanko region and its characters, and Nintendo owns Pokemon. Also, we find out who the mysterious man in black is, and the Rampage of Legendaries trilogy comes to an end.**

**STORY #10: The Rampage of Legendaries! Part 3**

OFFICER JENNY & ORANGE: Giovanni?!

GIOVANNI: Indeed. I ordered my grunts to anger the Legendary Birds, the Legendary Beasts, and the Tower duo. But it seems you wanted to mess with my plans.

ORANGE: Wait, so you didn't summon the Weather trio?

GIOVANNI: You refer to Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza, correct? No, that was not Team Rocket's doing.

ORANGE: Wow, it's been a long time. The last time anybody saw you was at the Sinjoh Ruins about… oh, screw it, several years ago! Anyway, you're the Viridian City Gym Leader…

GIOVANNI: Indeed…

ORANGE: Well, I might as well have a Gym Battle now… I might not have the chance later… Giovanni, I challenge you to a Gym Battle!

GIOVANNI: I was not expecting a battle. All I have on hand is this Persian at my feet. I will accept your challenge, however, once you reach Viridian City…

JENNY: But you were replaced!

GIOVANNI: By who?

JENNY: Blue Oak of Pallet Town!

GIOVANNI: Well then, I guess you can't have your Gym Battle.

ORANGE: Indeed… Instead… Go, a! Use Super Glitch!

a comes out.

JENNY: Don't! It could destroy reality!

a uses Super Glitch. GIOVANNI is blasted through the roof and vanishes with a twinkle.

ORANGE: Wait, all Team Rocket members do that? Wait… who's gonna fix the roof?

JOY: G'mp can patch it up like snap.

G'mp comes over and rebuilds the roof instantly.

OFFICER JENNY pulls out her radio and listens to it.

JENNY: Ho-Oh and Lugia are in Ivadirin City?

ORANGE goes to the door.

ORANGE: I WILL catch Ho-Oh and Lugia.

ORANGE walks outside. He runs to the center of town. HO-OH and LUGIA are standing on pedestals across from one another.

TEAM ROCKET is walking away from the area.

JAMES: Gotta get back to Unova!

They rip off their white uniforms to reveal they are wearing their black uniforms underneath and run to the airport.

ORANGE: Okay…that was weird.

ORANGE scans HO-OH.

POKEDEX: No data. Pokemon is native to Johto and Hojot. Must have either Johto Update 1.0 or Hojot Update 1.0 to access data for Johto and Hojot Pokemon.

ORANGE scans LUGIA.

POKEDEX: No data.

ORANGE scratches his head.

ORANGE: …Okay…

ORANGE tosses a Master Ball at HO-OH and catches it. He turns back to LUGIA. It looks at him.

?: You may capture me, Orange Robbins of Kanto.

ORANGE: Lugia, can you talk? Are you telepathic?

?: I am indeed Lugia, and I am communicating with you telepathically. You may capture me.

ORANGE tosses a Master Ball at LUGIA and catches it. He raises up the two Master Balls.

ORANGE: I caught Ho-Oh and Lugia!

ORANGE runs back into the Pokemon Center. BROCK, NURSE JOY, and OFFICER JENNY are gathered there.

ORANGE: Wow, I caught Articuno, Moltres, Ho-Oh, and Lugia without fainting, and I feel perfectly fine. Well, I should check the levels.

ORANGE looks at his POKEDEX.

ORANGE: Zapdos Level 50… Articuno Level 50… Moltres Level 50… Mew Level 5… Ho-Oh Level 45…Lugia level 70. Well, can you heal these Pokemon?

NURSE JOY is about to take the Poke Balls when a girl wearing a yellow outfit and a hat walks up.

ORANGE: That can't be... The Kanto Dex Holder…Yellow!

YELLOW: That's me!

**Author's Note: So, Giovanni and Yellow in one chapter? And it's revealed that Team Rocket wasn't responsible for the Weather trio wreaking havoc in Noehh? And Orange bagged himself the Legendary birds and the Johto duo? What happens next? Find out soon!**


	12. Ivess Islands Investigation! Part 1

**Disclaimer: As always, Missingno. Master owns the Tanko region and its characters, and Nintendo owns Pokemon. And…the Dex Holders of the Adventures manga's first seven volumes make their debut…as well as two original characters based off of the male and female player characters in FireRed and LeafGreen! This is a special story arc – the chapters are longer!**

**STORY #11: Ivess Islands Investigation! Part 1**

ORANGE: So…you're Yellow, the fourth Dex Holder?

YELLOW nods. She hands the Poke Balls back to ORANGE.

YELLOW: Fully healed!

ORANGE: But why are you here? Are you the only Dex Holder here?

YELLOW: Red, Green, Blue, the Ketchum triplets, and the Oak triplets are here too. Two trainers from Kanto, named Fire and Leaf, as well as three trainers from Johto, Heart, Lyra, and Soul, went missing in the Ivess Islands. They were experienced trainers. Fire and Leaf were siblings. They'd completed the Hoenn version of the National Pokedex. Heart, Lyra, and Soul had done the same with the Sinnoh version.

ORANGE: So, basically, five really skilled trainers went missing in the Ivess Islands?

YEKKIW nods.

ORANGE: Wait…Something just hit me!

ORANGE runs over to the communications station and calls Ash.

ASH: Yes, Orange?

ORANGE: Ash, remember the girl in Hoenn who would complete in Pokemon Contests against May?

ASH: You mean Jessiebelle?

ORANGE: And the girl who would compete against Dawn?

ASH: You mean Jesselina?

ORANGE: Now, who's the leader of the Team Rocket trio?

ASH: Obviously, it's Jessie.

ORANGE: Look at the similarities! Purple hair, names start with or are Jessie, and you said Jessiebelle once blasted off just like Jessie!

ASH: Your point is…

ORANGE: Ash, they're the same person. Jessie disguises herself as one of them to compete in Pokemon Contests.

ASH: Oh, now I see it! How could I have not noticed that before?

ORANGE: Well, see ya!

ORANGE turns off the comms station and walks outside. He runs into the Ivadirin Forest Building.

GUARD: Ya going to Ivadirin Forest? There's a girl named Green in the forest. She's famous around Kanto! Well, go on in!

ORANGE: Green's in there?! *acts like he's in love* She's so beautiful…

ORANGE walks into the Forest. A GIRL runs up to him.

GIRL: You must be Orange. I am Green, the third Dex Holder. Red is located in Meviliion City. Well, see ya.

GREEN walks off.

ORANGE: Wait-Oh, she's out of hearing distance now.

ORANGE manages to catch a CATERPIE, a WEEDLE, and a PIKACHU. He makes it to the exit. He runs into Rewept City and reaches the Pokemon Center, going inside.

YELLOW is there.

ORANGE: How'd you beat me here?

YELLOW: Duh, I flew here!

ORANGE: Right…

YELLOW heals ORANGE's Pokemon.

YELLOW: Saved ya the trouble.

ORANGE walks outside. SQUIRTLE suddenly comes out of its Poke Ball.

ORANGE: What?

[What? SQUIRTLE is evolving!]

[Congratulations! SQUIRTLE evolved into WARTORTLE!]

WARTORTLE returns to its Poke Ball.

RED runs up to him.

RED: You must be Orange. I am Red, the first Dex Holder, and the best! Wait, I'm taking you with me to the Ivess Islands.

RED sends out his PIDGEOT.

RED: Pidgeot, fly us to One Island in the Ivess Islands!

PIDGEOT complies.

A mountain looms overhead at the island.

RED: Fire was last sighted going into Mt. Rembe.

A boy with spiky hair walks up to them.

RED: Oh, it's you, Blue. The four are here now, and the Ketchum triplets are hunting through the Event Islands, while the Oak triplets are searching in the islands that don't have a Sevii equivalent.

ORANGE: How many Ivess Islands are there?

RED: Around 40.

ORANGE: In the Sevii Islands?

BLUE: 7 normal ones, 2 Event Islands, for a total of 9.

ORANGE: I kinda feel sorry for the Oak triplets…

RED: Yeah, pretty unlucky.

GREEN and YELLOW walk up to them.

ORANGE: So, now that we're all here…

RED: Into Mt. Rembe we go! Orange, use this Repel.

RED sprays ORANGE with a Repel.

ORANGE: Okay, let's go.

The five manage to run through the cave, and reach the peak. FIRE is tied up in a chair at the peak. Suddenly, the Team Rocket trio appears.

ORANGE: Not again…

JESSIE: Prepare for trouble!

JAMES: Make it double!

JESSIE: To protect the world from devastation!

JAMES: To unite all people within our nation!

JESSIE: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

JAMES: To extend our reach to the stars above!

JESSIE: Jessie!

JAMES: James!

JESSIE: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

JAMES: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

MEOWTH: Meowth, that's right!

WOBUFFET: Wobuffet!

MIME JR: Mime mime, mime!

ORANGE: Go away.

MEOWTH: Nope, we're getting this promotion! Charizard 'm will show up to rescue Fire, and then we can capture it!

JESSIE: You just revealed our plans!

RED: Really, you're after Charizard 'M.

JAMES: Yep.

GREEN, in a flirtatious manner: Hello…

ORANGE: Green, it's affected the wrong people.

GREEN: What do you mean, Orange?

ORANGE: They're not affected by that, but I am.

GREEN:…O-kay…

ORANGE: Yeah, this is awkward. Wait, they're getting away! Actually, let 'em go. We have to free Fire.

FIRE struggles to try to get free. He is bound and gagged.

FIRE: Mmph! Mmph mmph!

ORANGE manages to remove the gag and untie him.

FIRE collapses to the ground.

FIRE: Thank you! I haven't had anything to eat or drink in a week!

ORANGE: I did not imagine they had that in them.

The group runs back through the cave and to the shore.

GREEN: So, Orange, what were you saying earlier…

ORANGE blushes and rubs his back.

ORANGE: Uh…nothing.

GREEN: So, you have a crush on me, I assume?

ORANGE: Kinda…

GREEN places her hand on his shoulder.

GREEN: It's okay, Orange. You're a nice guy.

ORANGE: Uh…thank you, Green!

RED rolls his eyes.

ORANGE: I'm probably not gonna see you guys again, am I?

RED: Probably not.

ORANGE: Then it's now or never.

ORANGE kisses GREEN.

RED, BLUE and YELLOW gasp.

ORANGE keeps kissing GREEN.

RED: Erm…

ORANGE finally stops kissing GREEN.

GREEN stands there.

GREEN: Hey, not bad, Orange.

ORANGE: Would…you like to…go out…on a date…with me?

GREEN: Sure. Tomorrow night at the Two Island Pokemon Center sound okay?

ORANGE nods.

RED: What just happened?

BLUE: I…don't know.

FIRE: Wow…

ORANGE walks into the One Island Pokemon Center.

ORANGE is smiling happily.

ORANGE: I can't wait!

**Author's Note: You did NOT see that coming, right? Right? I originally had a part between the healing at the Rewept City Pokemon Center and talking to Red where he goes into the warp building by mistake, challenges Brock, leaves after his Squirtle evolves into a Wartortle, goes back to Rewept City, challenges Minerva, walks out on that battle, and THEN encounters Red. I also had a segment written down between the leaving the cave with Fire and the kiss where Team Rocket shows up again and battles them using their Arbok (can't do that since it was released), Weezing, Victreebell, and Cacnea, but I can't do that now that all but Cacnea were released. So, read and review, as this is gonna be a large story arc! Hope you enjoy! I also plan on having Youngster Joey (an annoying Tanko native who recites a very annoying motto and used to harass Red Vershunn, Orange McPixel, and Violet Scramble in 404 Error) showing up sometime soon! As always, please read and review!**


	13. Ivess Islands Investigation! Part 2

**Disclaimer: As always, Missingno. Mastr owns Tanko and Hojot, Nintendo owns Pokemon. Also, this is a big update, and what was going to be a trilogy about the Ivess Islands is now a two-parter.**

**STORY 12: Ivess Islands Investigation! Part 2**

TEAM ROCKET is standing in front of a tied-up LEAF. They are at Laven Rock.

JESSIE: Our plan to infatuate Orange with the first girl around his age he met was a success.

JAMES: So the painless and undetectable needle we put in him back in Ivadirin City worked?

JESSIE: Yes. First female Dex Holder he thought of happened to be Green.

MEOWTH: Ah, the taste of sweet success.

ORANGE and the Dex Holders barge in.

GREEN: So…you manipulated Orange to get to us…

ORANGE: Green, I've always had a crush on you. I knew about the needle. It just gave me guts, that's all.

JAMES: WHAT?!

JESSIE: So…our plan failed?

ORANGE: Basically, yeah.

GREEN: Oh.

ORANGE: But you never, ever, ever mess with me and Green. Ever. Again. And for that….Go, Caterpie!

ORANGE tosses a Poke Ball and CATERPIE comes out. It evolves into a METAPOD.

METAPOD: Pod, Metapod.

ORANGE: Metapod, use Tackle!

METAPOD tackles the trio, causing them to blast off.

JAMES: Blasted off by a Metapod!

MEOWTH: How embarrassing!

JESSIE: But one thing's for sure!

TEAM ROCKET: We're blasting off again!

ORANGE frees LEAF.

LEAF: Why?!

ORANGE hands LEAF a sandwich.

LEAF: Oh, thanks.

LEAF eats the sandwich.

GREEN: Orange, you're dating me.

ORANGE: Green, she's probably starving.

GREEN: You have a point.

ORANGE: I love you, Green.

ORANGE and GREEN randomly kiss.

RED: … …

The two stop kissing.

BLUE: They're madly in love with each other, aren't they?

RED: Yeah…

ORANGE and GREEN walk back to them.

ORANGE: Well, the next one to find is Heart.

ORANGE and the others Fly back to One Island.

ORANGE: I'm beat. Yellow, can you heal my Pokemon?

YELLOW heals ORANGE's Pokemon.

YELLOW: How are you carrying more than 6 at a time?

ORANGE: I like keeping them on hand. You never know what might happen. Plus, the Legendaries I have are safest if I have them with me.

Suddenly, the Team Rocket trio comes crashing through the roof. JAMES is holding his trademark rose.

JESSIE: Prepare for trouble!

JAMES: Make it double!

JESSIE: To protect the world from devastation!

SEVIPER exits its Poke Ball.

SEVIPER: Se…viper!

JAMES: To unite all people within our nation!

JESSIE: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

CARNIVINE exits its Poke Ball.

CARNIVINE: Carni-vine!

JAMES: To extend our reach to the stars above!

JESSIE: Jessie!

JAMES: James!

CACNEA exits its Poke Ball.

CACNEA: Cac-ne-a!

JESSIE: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

JAMES: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

MEOWTH: Meowth, that's right!

WOBUFETT: Wo-bu!

MIME JR: Mime mime, mime!

YANMEGA exits its Poke Ball.

CHIMECHO: Chime!

JAMES: It's payback time!

ORANGE: Go. Away.

The trio shakes their heads.

ORANGE: You want me to bring out Metapod?

JESSIE: Our outfits are now immune to damage! No attacks, not even Glitch attacks, can hurt us! No more blasting off for us!

ORANGE: Uh-oh!

JESSIE: Go, Seviper! Use Bite!

ORANGE: Go, Wartortle! Use-

WARTORTLE evolves into BLASTOISE.

JESSIE: RUN!

The Team Rocket trio runs off.

ORANGE: Blastoise, return.

BLASTOISE returns to its Poke Ball.

Someone calls RED.

RED: Sony? You found Heart, Lyra, and Soul? Where? Birth Island? You freed them already and you're heading home? See ya.

RED, BLUE, and YELLOW leave.

RED KETCHUM walks in.

ORANGE: It's an honor to SPEAK with you, Red.

RED: Okay, now you're just being annoying.

A SLOWKING walks up to them.

ORANGE: What's that Pokemon?

ORANGE scans the SLOWKING.

POKEDEX: No data.

HEART walks in and scans it.

HEART'S POKEDEX: Slowking, the Royal Pokemon. It has increble intellect and intuition. Whatever the situation, it remains calm and collected.

HEART: It's a Johto Pokemon.

HEART leaves.

ORANGE: Hello, Slowking.

SLOWKING: You are Orange Robbins.

ORANGE: It talks! Wait, how'd you know my name?

SLOWKING: I am very intelligent.

ORANGE: What's that on your head?

SLOWKING: It's a Shellder.

ORANGE: Doesn't that hurt?

SLOWKING: Nope. I'm lucky it bit me on the head. Had it done so to my tail, I would have evolved into a Slowbro.

ORANGE: Hey, I like you. Can I catch you?

SLOWKING: …Perhaps. What's your IQ?

ORANGE: 160.

SLOWKING: Ah, an intellectual. Yes, you may.

ORANGE catches the SLOWKING, then lets it out of its Poke Ball.

SLOWKING: Oh, so you like them out of a Poke Ball? Hmm…interesting.

ORANGE: But what is a Slowking doing in the Ivess Islands?

SLOWKING: I am researching the fact that many Legendary Glitch Pokemon are found on these islands.

ORANGE: Like Charizard 'M!

SLOWKING nods.

SLOWKING: Correct. I am trying to stop Team Rocket from taking one of them back to Kanto.

ORANGE: That makes sense! Of course they'd want to capture it! They kidnapped five trainers and hid them across the Ivess Islands, hoping to attract one of them and capture it!

SLOWKING: Well, it seems their plan has failed. They've fled the Ivess Islands.

ORANGE: How do you know that?

SLOWKING points at the sky. The Team Rocket trio is leaving in their balloon.

ORANGE: Ah. Oh, well, let's get going then.

**Author's Note: I am hurrying in an attempt to reach the part where I add some new companions, but I'll stop here. You'll hopefully get a bigger update later.**


	14. A Brother's Betrayal! Part 1

**Disclaimer: Same as always, Missingno. Master owns Tanko and Hojot, you know the drill. This is a last-minute addition, and has not been written down in the paper draft, which you guys most likely will never see anyway unless I also submit an unedited version that would most likely get a T or M rating because of hints of…stuff at one point, but which was erased from the paper draft. Anyway, you may have wondered what happened to Brady. Well, here's a chapter (or multiple chapters, actually) all about him…well, sorta. Also, it starts…differently, and Team Rocket gets a modified motto that I will keep them using for the rest of the story…Also, there's a Narrator that shows up occasionally. Just as a way to explain some stuff, etc. Oh, and Nintendo owns Pokemon, almost forgot about that. WARNING: This chapter contains the F-word.**

**Special 1: A Brother's Betrayal! Part 1**

NARRATOR: Meanwhile, while Orange was on his adventure, Brady is feeling very frustrated with his brother getting to go on his journey while he has to wait several more months. We now return to Orange's house, as Brady is about to do something that will shock everybody…

BRADY is packing his backpack. He writes a note and sticks it on the refrigerator, then walks out the door wearing a blue-themed version of ORANGE's outfit, hat and all.

His MOM gets home an hour later and notices the note.

MOM: Dear Mom and Orange, I've had it with waiting. I've run off to join Team Rocket. Don't come after me, I'll just run away again. You guys don't seem to care about me enough to let me go on a journey when I turn 10 and make me wait until I turn 13, so why should I care? Please, don't send Orange or anybody else after me, or even come after me yourself. I don't want you guys to get hurt. From, Brady.

Brady's MOM cries.

MOM: Why?!

NARRATOR: Meanwhile, Brady is currently at Team Rocket Headquarters, talking with Giovanni in an attempt to join.

GIOVANNI: Why should I let a 12-year-old boy into Team Rocket?

BRADY: Tell you what, to prove my value, how about you assign me to your very worst, most incompetent, sorriest excuse for a Team Rocket team? Assign me to the most pathetic and incompetent team you have, and I can turn them around and make them the very best operatives you've ever seen.

GIOVANNI: Our worst operatives are so dumb, the three of them randomly started rhyming everything they said after going to Sinnoh to follow this idiot Trainer. After 5 years, they STILL haven't gotten ahold of that boy's Pikachu. Do you seriously intend to tell me you can make them stop rhyming and make them be actually competent?

BRADY: Yep.

GIOVANNI: All right, we'll give it a try. You're assigned to the team consisting of Jessie, James, and their talking Meowth.

BRADY: No problem, I can handle them.

GIOVANNI: Good luck with that…No matter how much funding I give them, they always blow it all on useless mechas that always end up getting destroyed somehow.

GIOVANNI turns his chair around and calls somebody via video screen. The Team Rocket trio pops up onscreen.

MEOWTH: Hey boss, are you giving us a promotion?

JAMES: We'd certainly support that motion!

GIOVANNI: No, you're getting a fourth member. His name is Brady, and he's going to make you three actually competent.

JESSIE notices BRADY.

JESSIE: That's that twerp in orange! Why's he wearing blue?

JAMES: We have no clue!

BRADY: Because I'm not Orange. That's my brother…My name is Brady, and I'm going to make you all competent. Firstly, you're gonna have to stop rhyming. I'll see you in about an hour. After all, I can always just take a warp building to Tanko…

MEOWTH: Got it!

GIOVANNI ends the call.

GIOVANNI: You'll need at least one Pokemon to start off with. I'll give you a choice of an Ekans or a Koffing.

BRADY: Hmmm….Ekans.

GIOVANNI hands him a Poke Ball. BRADY pockets it and runs out into the streets of Celadon City. He then runs into the Warp Building taking him to Delacon City and runs as fast as he possibly can to Ivadirin City. He runs right into the trio.

MEOWTH: Ouch!

JAMES: Youch!

BRADY: Remember, I told you three to stop rhyming. Oh, and I have a new motto for you guys. We'll be using it from now on.

NARRATOR: Meanwhile, Orange and Green are stopping by the Ivadirin City Pokemon Center.

The phone station starts ringing.

STATION: Phone call! Phone call!

ORANGE: Man that's annoying. Green, I gotta answer this. Why not wait outside?

GREEN walks outside.

ORANGE answers it, and his MOM pops up on screen.

MOM: Orange, Brady ran off and joined Team Rocket…

ORANGE: WHAT?!

Suddenly, the roof of the center explodes.

ORANGE: Mom, I gotta go!

ORANGE ends the call. The Team Rocket trio, plus BRADY (henceforth known as the Quartet) drops down into the Center.

BRADY: We suggest you admit defeat.

JESSIE: Because everybody knows we can't be beat!

JAMES: What's that? Our conditions you don't want to meet?

MEOWTH: Then you can't escape, that would've been your treat!

JESSIE: Prepare for trouble!

JAMES: Make it double!

JESSIE: To protect the world from devastation!

JAMES: To unite all peoples within our nation!

JESSIE: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

JAMES: To extend our reach to the stars above!

JESSIE: Jessie!

JAMES: James!

BRADY: Brady!

JESSIE: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

JAMES: Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight-

BRADY: DON'T SAY IT MORE THAN ONCE!

JESSIE: STICK TO THE MOTTO!

MEOWTH: Meowth, that's right!

WOBUFFET: Wo-buffet!

MIME JR.: Mime mime, mime!

CHIMECHO: Chime!

ORANGE: Brady, why'd you join Team Rocket?

BRADY: Because I wanted to… And nothing you say can ever change my mind!

JESSIE: This is quite a grind!

BRADY: STOP FUCKING RHYMING!

ORANGE: Brady, stop swearing!

BRADY: I've always been living in the shadow of my brother Orange, but no more…Now it's my time to shine!

JAMES opens his mouth.

JAMES: Nah, I think we should stop rhyming anyway.

BRADY: Good for you!

ORANGE: Wow, my brother as a member of Team Rocket…never thought that'd happen.

BRADY: But, I did get a Pokemon from the boss…Go, Ekans!

BRADY tosses a Poke Ball, and EKANS comes out.

ORANGE: Go, Wartortle!

ORANGE tosses a Poke Ball, and WARTORTLE comes out.

NARRATOR: A fiery showdown between brothers! Who will win this battle? Find out next chapter!

**Author's Note: Yes, it had an F-word. I'm bumping this up to a T rating. And yes, this chapter was ad-libbed. Also, the next part of this arc will be posted soon…**


	15. A Brother's Betrayal! Part 2

**Disclaimer: As always, Missingno. Master owns Tanko and Hojot, and Nintendo owns Pokemon. I decided to introduce some more characters from the manga this special. Hopefully I can characterize these people right, but bear with me as I haven't finished the Ruby & Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond & Pearl, Platinum, FireRed & LeafGreen, or Black & White chapters…Also, I am introducing a fan-made Legendary trio and a Trio master of my own, since it seems like there should've been such a trio a long time ago. The Mysteria region is owned by me, and Orange will go there later…**

**Special 2: A Brother's Betrayal! Part 2**

NARRATOR: When we last saw our heroes, Brady, Orange's younger brother, had joined Team Rocket and was assigned to make their worst agents, Jessie, James, and Meowth, actually competent. A fiery showdown is about to ensue between the two brothers!

ORANGE: So, it comes down to this? Why'd you come here?

BRADY: We are seeking four Legendary Pokemon that originated from the Mysteria region. The matter trio, in fact. Gravita, the Lord of Gravity. Energia, the Lord of Energy. Motia, the Lord of Motion. When the three are gathered, their master, Electra, Lord of Electromagnetism, will appear, and then we will capture all four. Team Rocket will finally take over the world.

MEOWTH: YOU JUST GAVE AWAY OUR PLANS!

JAMES: Get back to the cans!

BRADY pulls a frying pan out of nowhere and proceeds to whack MEOWTH and JAMES on the head with it.

BRADY: Shut up. That one didn't even make any sense.

JESSIE: Wow, you made them wince!

BRADY raises his frying pan, but then pauses and puts it in his backpack.

BRADY: That one actually made sense, so I'll let that one fly, but only this once. Anymore rhyming, and I'll force you to stop.

ORANGE: Can we just get on with this?

BROCK rushes in from the back room.

BROCK: Not you guys…*facepalms* Don't worry Joy, I'll protect you!

Suddenly, a shelf of eggs begins to wobble. It starts to topple over, and the eggs tumble out. ORANGE leaps towards them, and grabs them all in his arms.

ORANGE: Thank goodness….

The eggs all hatch at the same time.

ORANGE: Uh-oh.

A MUNCHLAX, PICHU, IGGLYBUFF, CLEFFA, and 9 EEVEE hatch from the Eggs. Orange catches them. He brings out the PICHU and 8 of the EEVEE.

NURSE JOY picks up eight evolution stones and tosses them to ORANGE.

JOY: Use them on the Eevee!

ORANGE gives a Water Stone to the first EEVEE. It evolves into VAPOREON.

VAPOREON: Va-poreon!

ORANGE gives a Thunderstone to the second EEVEE. It evolves into a JOLTEON.

JOLTEON: Jolt!

ORANGE gives a Fire Stone to the third EEVEE. It evolves into a FLAREON.

FLAREON: Flareon!

Suddenly, a crazy trainer in red stumbles in.

TRAINER: It's the False Prophet! It serves the Dome Fossil! Get rid of it!

ORANGE: O-kay….

The TRAINER leaves, stumbling still.

ORANGE gives a Light Stone to the fourth EEVEE. It evolves into an ESPEON.

ESPEON: Espeon!

ORANGE gives a Dusk Stone to the fifth EEVEE. It evolves into an UMBREON.

UMBREON: Umbreon!

ORANGE gives a Leaf Stone to the sixth EEVEE. It evolves into a LEAFEON.

LEAFEON: Leaf!

ORANGE gives a small Frozen Rock to the seventh EEVEE. It evolves into a GLACEON.

GLACEON: Glaceon!

ORANGE gives a Shiny Stone to the last EEVEE. It begins to glow.

ORANGE: Wait, why'd I give a Shiny Stone to an Eevee? It only has seven evolutions, right?

JOY: They recently found an eighth one in the Kalos region…a Fairy-type!

ORANGE: Fairy-type? Never heard of it!

JOY: It's a recently discovered type…

EEVEE evolves into SYLVEON.

SYLVEON: Syl!

ORANGE: Wow… Okay, let's scan them.

POKEDEX: Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. Its genetic code is irregular and unstable, making it so iIt may mutate if it is exposed to radiation from element stones, so it could evolve in a variety of ways depending on stimuli. In the Kanto region, it evolves into three kinds of Pokémon when exposed to the radiation of elemental stones, meaning it has the ability to alter the composition of its body to suit its surrounding environment because its irregularly configured DNA is affected by its surroundings, causing it to evolve if its environment changes. Its ability to evolve into many forms allows it to adapt smoothly and perfectly to any environment because radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve, because an Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to its environment.

ORANGE: That's one long Pokedex entry. I'm assuming that the others are Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, and Glaceon…but what is the eight Eeveelution?

ORANGE scans it.

POKEDEX: No data. Wait… … … …. … … Pokedex updated!

ORANGE: Updated?

POKEDEX: New Kanto Pokedex added.

ORANGE scans SYLVEON again.

POKEDEX: Sylveon, the most recently discovered Eeveelution. It has a close bond with its trainer, and is rare in all other regions besides Kalos.

ORANGE: Kalos?

POKEDEX: A region to the far north of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. Its Western equivalent is Solak.

BRADY: Let's get on with this. Ekans, use-

GREEN runs back in.

GREEN: Okay, what's going on here?

ORANGE: Well, apparently my brother is now a member of Team Rocket, and he's assigned to be with these dolts.

ORANGE motions towards JESSIE, JAMES, and MEOWTH.

MEOWTH: Hey!

BRADY: Okay, we'll do the expanded motto, which is our new motto from now on. Not the same as what we just did!

BRADY: We suggest you admit defeat.

JESSIE: Because everybody knows we can't be beat!

JAMES: What's that? Our conditions you don't want to meet?

MEOWTH: Then you can't escape, that would've been your treat!

BRADY: Chaos occurs wherever we appear!

JAMES: We make people cringe in fear!

JESSIE: And since we're here…

MEOWTH: You know what's next!

JESSIE: Prepare for trouble!

JAMES: Make it double!

JESSIE: To protect the world from devastation!

JAMES: To unite all peoples within our nation!

JESSIE: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

JAMES: To extend our reach to the stars above!

JESSIE: Jessie!

JAMES: James!

BRADY: Brady!

JESSIE: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

JAMES: Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight-

BRADY: Arceus damn it! STOP DOING THAT!

MEOWTH: Meowth, that's right!

WOBUFFET: Wo-buffet!

MIME JR.: Mime mime, mime!

CHIMECHO: Chime!

JAMES: Sheesh.

GREEN: Should we run?

ORANGE: Nah, they're far too incompetent to do anything. Pichu, up on my shoulder! I'll call you Chu!

CHU climbs up on ORANGE's shoulder.

ORANGE: Me and my friends don't run from a fight!

JAMES: …

ORANGE: Okay Green, you ready? It's just you and me.

GREEN: Really? You're joking, right? I've wanted to teach these guys a lesson since the Ivess Islands.

JESSIE: It's the green twerp and the orange twerp!

ORANGE: MY NAME IS ORANGE!

BRADY pulls out the frying pan and whacks JESSIE with it.

BRADY: Get my brother's name right!

BRADY puts away the frying pan.

ORANGE: Okay, Chu, use ThunderShock!

CHU hops down from his shoulder and uses ThunderShock on EKANS. The attack produces the seizure-inducing flashing lights from the Japanese Red, Green, and Blue.

JAMES: No!

JESSIE: It'll give us seizures!

MEOWTH: My eyes!

BRADY: Since when have you ever been epileptic?

The quartet is blasting through the roof.

MEOWTH: Well, one thing's for sure.

JESSIE: Don't say it!

BRADY: What are you talking about?

TR, minus BRADY: We're blasting off again!

BRADY: Hey, this is kinda fun!

They vanish with a twinkle in the sky and become a star.

ORANGE: Wow.

GREEN: So, what was different about the motto?

ORANGE: They just added a few lines to the beginning. Not much change though.

GREEN: So…what to do now?

JOY: Another trainer left an Egg shortly before you got here. They said to give it to a worthy Trainer, and you fit the bill.

NURSE JOY hands the Egg to ORANGE.

JOY: Also, somebody else, a Pokémon Ranger in fact, left this strange Egg as well. It doesn't look like a normal Egg at all, in fact far from it. They said it would hatch into a valuable Pokémon, and to give it to a worthy Trainer that could protect it. Can you take this Egg as well?

ORANGE: Of course I will!

NURSE JOY hands the Egg to ORANGE.

ORANGE: What could it be?

BROCK: Could it be-

ORANGE: Brock, didn't you, Max, May, and Ash encounter a Legendary Pokémon that hatched from an egg? And it thought May was its mother?

BROCK: Manaphy? You think this Egg might contain a Manaphy? Good deduction, Orange.

ORANGE: What do you mean?

BROCK: The two of us knew what was in the Egg the whole time.

ORANGE puts away the MANAPHY Egg.

BROCK: I have something else for you. It's from Misty. She wanted me to give you a cookie she made.

ORANGE: She made a cookie? Wow, never saw that coming.

BROCK: Well, she gave one to me, one to May, one to Max, one to Ash, and told me to give one to you.

ORANGE takes the cookie.

ORANGE: Well that's nice of her.

ORANGE eats the cookie.

ORANGE: Wow, that was good.

The TEAM ROCKET QUARTET comes back.

ORANGE: Dear lord….

BRADY: We will summon the Matter trio…

BRADY raises up a green plate.

BRADY: Gravita, Lord of Gravity…he who keeps the balance between energy and motion…

JESSIE raises up an orange plate.

JESSIE: Energia, Lord of Energy…he who keeps the balance between gravity and motion…

JAMES raises up a red plate.

JAMES: Motia, Lord of Motion…he who keeps the balance between gravity and energy…

MEOWTH raises up a purple plate.

MEOWTH: Electra, Lord of Electromagnetism…he who keeps the balance between gravity, energy, and motion…

BRADY: The three forces of matter combined summon their master.

A triangle of light appears and connects each plate to another, creating a glowing triangle.

GRAVITA, a green Legendary Pokémon, which looks like Dialga, appears before BRADY.

BRADY: Wow…

ENERGIA, an orange Legendary Pokémon, which looks like Palkia, appears before JESSIE.

JESSIE: Wha-

MOTIA, a red Legendary Pokémon, which looks like Giratina, appears before JAMES.

JAMES: Talk about luck of the draw!

MEOWTH: Uh, guys, nothin's happenin' over here…

A glowing orb separates from the purple plate. The four plates converge on it and surround it, creating a circular plate with an orb at the center. It begins to glow, and ELECTRA, a purple Legendary Pokémon, which looks like Arceus, appears in the center of the three.

GRAVITA: Gwagyagh!

ENERGIA: Pyaglagh!

MOTIA: Twaglapawghayh!

ELECTRA: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

ORANGE covers his ears at the sound of the ear-splitting roar.

ELECTRA: -OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!

ORANGE: The heck was that? My ears…

GREEN: Um, Orange…I think they're teleporting us elsewhere.

ORANGE: What makes you say that?

GREEN: Erm…our surroundings are changing drastically?

They are teleported to Spear Pillar.

ORANGE: *gasps* My vision…I saw an Arceus here…

An ARCEUS appears at the center of a portal before the group.

ARCEUS: You must know…the truth.

ORANGE is overwhelmed by a vision. A boy is standing in front of a ripple in time. His father is pleading with him not to enter it.

FATHER: No, Brady, don't!

BRADY: But I have to!

BRADY jumps through the ripple in time. ORANGE notices he looks exactly like both ORANGE and BRADY ROBBINS.

ORANGE sees many "copies" of this BRADY. Finally, he sees himself.

ORANGE: So that's it, huh?! I'm just a copy? A mistake created because some kid had to save his own universe?

ARCEUS: That was the basis for you. I gave you…a different name. A different life. All of the others are basically the same. This universe has a good and bad copy of that boy. Would…you like to know the father's name? I can only give you his title. No one knows his name for sure…except his son.

ORANGE: Yes, I want to know.

ARCEUS sends a message telepathically to ORANGE stating the name of the father and explaining the situation.

ORANGE gasps.

ORANGE: I'm still angry, but I understand now.

ARCEUS: Then…you have proven yourself worthy.

ORANGE: Worthy of what?

ARCEUS vanishes.

ORANGE: What?!

A DIALGA, PALKIA, and GIRATINA (Origin Forme) appear.

ORANGE gasps.

ORANGE: The creation trio! Space, time, and antimatter!

The GIRATINA roars and charges at him.

ORANGE: Oh shit.

ORANGE tosses a Master Ball at it and catches it.

DIALGA and PALKIA turn towards him.

GREEN: Go on, Orange. Catch them.

ORANGE tosses a Master Ball at DIALGA and one at PALKIA. After they're caught he pockets the Poke Balls.

The ARCEUS returns.

ARCEUS: You have passed the test. There are three orbs that boost the powers of the Creation trio. One boosts Dialga's powers, one Palkia's powers, and the third transforms Giratina from Altered Forme to Origin Forme. Take all three.

The three orbs appear. ORANGE takes them and pockets them.

ARCEUS: Next…the final test. Can…you catch me?

ORANGE tosses a Master Ball at ARCEUS and catches him. ARCEUS exits its Poke Ball.

ARCEUS: Wow. How many are in there?

ORANGE: Dunno. Never counted. Plus, MissingNo. gave me 255 of the sixth item in my inventory, in this case a Master Ball. You see what I mean?

ARCEUS nods.

ORANGE: So…why was I summoned here?

ARCEUS: Because you must rescue the Matter trio from the control of Team Rocket. They do not belong in the Tanko region. They are native to the Mysteria region, and their home, Matter Island, is in that region somewhere. There is another reason I summoned you here. Several powers desire to control me, and use my power to control other Legendaries and conquer the world. Among these are ones based in Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Orre, Unova, and Kalos.

ORANGE: So basically Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, Team Flare, and Team Snagem? Wait, how'd I know that?

ARCEUS: I have boosted your knowledge. Now then, you must free the Matter trio. They are in great pain.

GRAVITA: Gwagyhagh!

ORANGE notices a big red button.

ORANGE: Who can resist a big red button?

ORANGE presses the button, releasing the four Legendaries.

ORANGE: Well that was easy.

GRAVITA: Thank you.

GRAVITA is enveloped in a sphere and walks across the sky towards the northwest.

ENERGIA speeds off across the water in the distance towards the northwest.

MOTIA tunnels underground and digs its way northwest.

ELECTRA is enveloped in a ball of lightning and thunder and electricity, zooming off to the northwest.

BRADY: No…we were so close!

JAMES: DARN IT!

ARCEUS: Now, we all must return to Ivadirin City.

ARCEUS teleports them all back to the Pokémon Center, and returns to its Poke Ball.

The Team Rocket Quartet bolts out the door.

ORANGE: Brock, Nurse Joy, we're leaving!

BROCK: See ya!

ORANGE, GREEN, and CHU leave the Pokémon Center.

**Author's Note: Yep, a deluxe edition. This was good, wasn't it? Lots of effort went into this…and I almost introduced Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, then I wanted to introduce Gold, Silver, and Crystal. In the end, though, it worked out better without 'em.**


	16. Story 13

**Disclaimer: As always, Missingno. Master owns the Tanko region and its peoples, save for the Ivess Islands. He also owns the Hojot region. Nintendo, Game Freak, and Creatures Inc. own Pokémon, while I own Orange, Brady, etc. Also, this is a quite big update for whatever day you're getting this update (Monday? Tuesday? Wednesday? I don't know yet, I'm on Spring Break, so I can't really tell when this'll be posted, as I have no Internet access as I type this. It's Thursday, March 20, 2014, today as I type this, though).**

**Story 13: The Hunt for Deoxys!**

ORANGE and GREEN walk out of the Pokémon Center.

BROWN is standing there.

ORANGE: Go away, Brown!

ORANGE walks past him without looking at him.

BROWN: Oh, you made eye contact!

ORANGE: I did not! I'm not in the mood, nor am I even looking at you!

BROWN: Fine then.

BROWN storms off angrily.

BROWN flashes his middle finger at them.

GREEN: Did he just-

ORANGE: Yep. That's why I hate him, he's a pompous asshole who thinks he's the only important person in the world. He doesn't give a crap about his Pokémon. He doesn't even care about the fact his father has been missing, just like my own, about 10 years ago. In fact, I'm going to teach him a goddamn lesson.

ORANGE walks over to BROWN and taps him on the shoulder. BROWN turns around to face him.

BROWN: Oh, so you want that battle-

ORANGE punches him in the face. BROWN holds his face, covering a bloody nose.

ORANGE: Fuck you, asshole.

ORANGE walks back to GREEN. BROWN storms off angrily…again.

ORANGE: I'm sorry Green, I don't know what came over me, I just hate him so much.

GREEN: It's okay, Orange.

GOLD walks up to him.

ORANGE: Are you…Gold?

SILVER runs over to them.

SILVER: Oh, so this is the guy you're dating? I'd expect him to be more…geeky. Well, Gold, you should probably keep away from him…

GOLD: Oh, right…

ORANGE: Why?

GOLD acts nervous.

GOLD: Erm…after the Masked Man incident, I tried to pat Green on the back, but she moved, and…

SILVER: He ended up patting her on the butt.

ORANGE punches GOLD.

GOLD: It was an accident! I have no clue how long ago it was! 7 years, maybe? I dunno…

ORANGE: Ah. Sorry about that, then. Hey, where's that girl?

GREEN: Crystal?

GOLD: She's searching for Deoxys in the Ivess Islands.

ORANGE: You mean the Sevii Islands?

GOLD: No, there's some in the Ivess Islands, on Birth Island.

ORANGE: Wait, there's a Birth Island in the Ivess Islands?

GOLD nods.

ORANGE: Hey, you will be very surprised at what I have acquired. I think I can trust you two. If these four fell into the wrong hands, well..

ORANGE sends out DIALGA, PALKIA, GIRATINA, and ARCEUS.

GOLD: Whoa…

SILVER: Wait, how?

ORANGE: Long story short, I went to Spear Pillar.

GOLD: Well, see ya. Hey, why's my Pokedex not resonating?

ORANGE: It's a new set of four. Wait, four? Oak told me there were four, and I've only met one of the other three, my rival Brown… So who are the other two?

ORANGE pauses.

ORANGE: Pidgey, fly us to Birth Island in the Ivess Islands!

PID complies.

ORANGE: Wait, how can we fly to Birth Island?

GOLD: Not as far away as the Sevii Islands are from Kanto.

ORANGE: Ah.

ORANGE notices a giant stadium over on another island.

ORANGE: What's that?

GOLD: The Wallace Cup is being held on Twelve Island soon. First one in the Ivess Islands. The stadium is also used for other battles.

ORANGE: When does it start?

GOLD: Tomorrow, I think.

ORANGE: Oh, goody! Who's in it?

GOLD: Well, there's May, Drew, and Harley from the Hoenn region, Dawn, Zoey, Jessilina, and Kenny from the Sinnoh region…

ORANGE: Jessilina?!

ORANGE turns to GREEN.

ORANGE: You know what this means, right?

GREEN: Trouble.

ORANGE: Probably not, she just wants to compete in Contests without drawing attention to Team Rocket.

ORANGE notices a rock.

ORANGE: I got it.

ORANGE reproduces the answer to the Birth Island puzzle from Pokémon FireRed version perfectly.

A DEOXYS (NORMAL FORME) appears.

ORANGE: Ooh, maybe it can change Forme at will!

ORANGE catches it, then sends it out.

ORANGE: Deoxys, Speed Forme!

DEOXYS transforms into its Speed Forme.

ORANGE: Cool…

GOLD and SILVER leave.

ORANGE: Pidgey, fly us to Twelve Island!

PIDGEY complies.

When they arrive, PIDGEY starts glowing.

ORANGE: Oh, all that flying paid off!

[What?! PIDGEY is evolving!]

PIDGEY starts changing form.

[Congratulations! Your PIDGEY evolved into a PIDGEOTTO!]

PIDGEOTTO: Piji!

ORANGE: I have the perfect nickname! Pid!

PID: Piji!

ORANGE: Pid, return!

ORANGE returns PID to his Poke Ball.

NARRATOR: With Orange and Green now at the Wallace Cup, what will happen next? Find out… as the journey continues!

**SPECIAL FEATURE: INFO ON THE MATTER TRIO PART 1: GRAVITA**

The Mysteria region is home to several Legendary Pokémon found nowhere else. Its main group of Legendary Pokémon is the Matter trio. This chapter, we'll look at Gravita.

National Pokedex No.: 722

Mysteria Pokedex No.: 000

New Kanto Pokedex No.: 591

Title: Lord of Gravity

Species: Gravity Pokémon

Name: Gravita

Type 1: Psychic

Type 2: Dark

Height: 20'0''

Weight: 880.6 pounds

Location most often associated with it: Gravity Temple, Matter Island, Mysteria region

Mysteria Pokedex Entry: It is known as the Lord of Gravity. It controls all of gravity, and if it dies, gravity would no longer exist, and the universe would end. It, along with the other members of the Matter trio, were the ones to actually put Giratina in the Distortion World.

More Info: There are very few of each member of the Matter trio, and many consider it a mirage. Where it goes, the gravity in the area distorts greatly, and all Flying-tapes and Pokémon with the Levitate ability are stuck on the ground, along with all floating and hovering Pokémon and Bird-type Pokémon. The only known one to exist dwells at Gravity Temple at Matter Island, and can only be summoned when one uses the Gravity Orb to open the door to go deep into the central chamber. The Gravity Orb, along with the Motion and Energy Orbs, are all needed to open the door leading to the central chamber in Matter Temple. The rarity and power of the three has been sought by many, as bringing together all three and their respective Orbs is the only thing that can summon the master of the trio. It is rumored that the master is part of a Legendary duo, but the name of the other Legendary Pokémon, as well as all information about it, must have been lost to time, if it even existed in the first place…It is rumored that the duo together personify electromagnetism, but the factuality of this rumor is unknown.

**Author's Note: So, what did you think of the story this chapter? I'm going to be adding a Special Feature like this to some of the chapters from now on, but not all of them. I'm going to post a few oneshots about the trio along with this chapter, so keep an eye out for them! Until then, this is DarthNightmaricus, signing off!**


	17. Story 14

**Disclaimer: As always, Missingno. Master owns the Tanko and Hojot regions, their inhabitants, Red Vershunn, and the Youngster Joey with a motto. Nintendo owns Pokémon, and I own Orange, Purple, Brown, Gray, Brady, and the Ivess Islands.**

**Story 14: Countdown to the Wallace Cup!**

NARRATOR: With the Creation trio, Arceus, the Legendary birds, Deoxys, Ho-Oh, and Lugia all under his belt, Orange and Green seek some relaxation in preparation for the Wallace Cup, soon to be held on Twelve Island…

ORANGE: Let's go visit some old friends.

JESSELINA runs into ORANGE.

JESSILINA: Outta my way.

ORANGE: Okay Jesselina…or should I say…Jessie!

JESSIE: How'd you know?

ORANGE: I figured it out a long time ago. Compete as yourself for once. Don't use a disguise.

JESSIE: Why do you care?

ORANGE: I've always cared about you three. Four, counting my brother now. Where is Brady, anyway?

JESSIE: He's with James and Meowth.

ORANGE: Hmm…Green, are you interested in Contests?

GREEN: Not really, no. Do you mind if I go?

ORANGE: Not at all.

GREEN: See ya.

CHU: Chu!

ORANGE: Awww…

ORANGE pets CHU on the head.

CHU: Chu!

CHU dances happily.

JESSIE walks off.

ORANGE: Slowking, come out!

ORANGE tosses a Poke Ball, and SLOWKING comes out.

ORANGE: Meet Chu!

ORANGE points at CHU.

CHU: Chu!

SLOWKING: Why hello, Chu.

ORANGE: So, let's go see Dawn and May! Slowking, return!

SLOWKING returns to his Poke Ball.

ORANGE runs in and turns into the Contest Prep Area.

JESSIE, DAWN, and MAY are already there.

DAWN: You were Jesselina?!

MAY: You competed in contests?

DAWN and MAY look furious.

JESSIE: Guys, need some help here.

JAMES, MEOWTH, and BRADY jump into the room from the hallway.

JAMES: Have no fear…

MEOWTH: Help is here!

BRADY: I'll let that one slide too.

ORANGE: Brady!

DAWN, MAY, JESSIE, JAMES, MEOWTH, and BRADY turn around.

MAY: Orange?!

ORANGE hugs BRADY.

ORANGE: Brady, I respect your choice. You can stay with these guys, but ONLY these guys.

ORANGE turns to JESSIE, JAMES, and MEOWTH.

ORANGE: Take care of my brother, okay? Don't let anything happen to him, or…Chu, show 'em what'll happen.

CHU's cheeks start sparking.

ORANGE: You'll get ThunderShocked. Got it?

JAMES: Yes…

MAY: Orange, why are you here?

ORANGE: I'm watching the Wallace Cup.

DAWN: Why's Brady with Team Rocket?

ORANGE: He ran away from home, joined Team Rocket, and was assigned to everybody's favorite bumbling trio.

MEOWTH: Who's that?

BRADY whacks MEOWTH with the frying pan, causing him to faint.

BRADY: Shut up, Nyarth.

MEOWTH gets up, dazed.

MEOWTH: Don't. Call. Me. Nyarth.

BRADY: Fine…

BRADY puts away the frying pan.

ORANGE: Good luck to you all in the Wallace Cup.

NARRATOR: As the Wallace Cup prepares to get underway, who will come out on top? Find out…as the journey continues!

**Special Feature 2: Info on the Matter Trio Part 2: Energa**

The Mysteria region is home to several Legendary Pokémon found nowhere else. Its main group of Legendary Pokémon is the Matter trio. This chapter, we'll look at Energa.

National Pokedex No.: 723

Mysteria Pokedex No.: 001

New Kanto Pokedex No.: 592

Title: Lord of Energy

Species: Energy Pokémon

Name: Energa

Type 1: Psychic

Type 2: Dark

Height: 20'0''

Weight: 880.6 pounds

Location most often associated with it: Energy Temple, Matter Island, Mysteria region

Mysteria Pokedex Entry: It is known as the Lord of Energy, and where it goes, energy is drained and altered. Without its existence, there would be no energy, and the universe would end. It, along with the other members of the Matter trio, were the ones to actually put Giratina in the Distortion World.

More Info: There are very few of each member of the Matter trio, and many consider it a mirage. Where it goes, the energy in the area distorts greatly, and all Pokémon's Speed sharply decrease. The only known one to exist dwells at Energy Temple at Matter Island, and can only be summoned when one uses the Energy Orb to open the door to go deep into the central chamber. The Energy Orb, along with the Motion and Gravity Orbs, are all needed to open the door leading to the central chamber in Matter Temple. The rarity and power of the three has been sought by many, as bringing together all three and their respective Orbs is the only thing that can summon the master of the trio. It is rumored that the master is part of a Legendary duo, but the name of the other Legendary Pokémon, as well as all information about it, must have been lost to time, if it even existed in the first place…It is rumored that the duo together personify electromagnetism, but the factuality of this rumor is unknown.

**Author's Note: So, this was originally part of a chapter with the previous one, but I split it up so that I could have the feature on Energa this chapter. Get ready, because next chapter…is a Porygon chapter! That little electronic Pokémon deserves some love…Too bad he and his evolutions are banned from the anime.**


	18. Story 15

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Pokémon, Missingno. Master owns the Tanko region, you get the point by now, right? I own only the four new Dex Holders, the Ivess Islands, the Legendary Pokémon of the Mysteria region, and the Mysteria region itself. Also, I'd like for you guys to imagine the Rival battle theme from Diamond and Pearl to be playing during all battles with Brady or Brown.**

**Story 15: The Power of Porygon!**

ORANGE walks outside. A MAN in glasses walks up to him.

MAN: I am Dr. Aikahaba.

ORANGE: Creator of Porygon and the Pokémon Transfer System, correct?

AIKAHABA: How'd you know?

ORANGE: I'm good friends with Ash.

AIKAHABA: Ash Ketchum? Really? Then you deserve…this!

DR. AIKAHABA hands ORANGE a Poke Ball.

AIKAHABA: It's yours.

ORANGE opens it. A PORYGON comes out.

PORYGON: Gon, Porygon!

ORANGE: I'll call you…Gon!

GON: Pory-gon!

AIKAHABA: I have two items for you. Here's the Up-Grade.

DR. AIKAHABA hands the Up-Grade to ORANGE.

[ORANGE received the UP-GRADE from DR. AIKAHABA!]

AIKAHABA: It evolves Porygon into Porygon2.

ORANGE puts it in his Bag.

ORANGE: And this is the Dubious Disc. It evolves Porygon2 into Porygon-Z.

DR. AIKAHABA hands the Dubious Disc to ORANGE.

[ORANGE received the DUBIOUS DISC from DR. AIKAHABA!]

ORANGE puts it in his bag.

AIKAHABA: I made it so those two items are no longer trade items. Simply give them to the Pokémon…and they'll evolve.

ORANGE: That's neat! I hate trade evolutions.

AIKAHABA: Ah. Farewell.

DR. AIKAHABA leaves.

ORANGE: Bye!

GREEN: Orange, wait!

ORANGE: Green!

GREEN looks up at a cliff above them.

GREEN: Team Rocket!

The Quartet is standing on the cliff.

BRADY: We suggest you admit defeat.

JESSIE: Because everybody knows we can't be beat!

JAMES: What's that? Our conditions you don't want to meet?

MEOWTH: Then you can't escape, that would've been your treat!

BRADY: Chaos occurs wherever we appear!

JAMES: We make people cringe in fear!

JESSIE: And since we're here…

MEOWTH: You know what's next!

JESSIE: Prepare for trouble!

JAMES: Make it double!

JESSIE: To protect the world from devastation!

JAMES: To unite all peoples within our nation!

JESSIE: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

JAMES: To extend our reach to the stars above!

JESSIE: Jessie!

JAMES: James!

BRADY: Brady!

JESSIE: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

JAMES: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

MEOWTH: Meowth, that's right!

WOBUFFET: Wo-buffet!

MIME JR.: Mime mime, mime!

CHIMECHO: Chime!

ORANGE: Oh come on! Why are you even here?

BRADY: Training.

ORANGE: …

BRADY: Go, Ekans!

[TEAM ROCKET BRADY wants to fight!]

[BRADY sent out EKANS!]

EKANS: Ekanssssssssssssssssss!

ORANGE: Friendly battle?

BRADY nods.

ORANGE: Go, Gon!

ORANGE tosses a Poke Ball, and GON comes out.

[ORANGE sent out GON!]

GON: Poryyyyyyyyyygoooooon!

ORANGE: Use Tackle!

GON: Porrrrrr-reeeee-gooooooooooon!

[GON used Tackle!]

EKANS: Ekansss…

[EKANS fainted!]

[GON grew to Level 7!]

[GON learned Psybeam!]

ORANGE: Wait, a fifth move? Oh well.

GREEN: Good job!

ORANGE: Hmm…I win!

**Special Feature 3: Info on the Matter trio, part 3: Motia**

The Mysteria region is home to several Legendary Pokémon found nowhere else. Its main group of Legendary Pokémon is the Matter trio. This chapter, we'll look at Motia.

National Pokedex No.: 724

Mysteria Pokedex No.: 002

New Kanto Pokedex No.: 593

Title: Lord of Motion

Species: Motion Pokémon

Name: Motia

Type 1: Psychic

Type 2: Dark

Height: 20'0''

Weight: 880.6 pounds

Location most often associated with it: Motion Temple, Matter Island, Mysteria region

Mysteria Pokedex Entry: It is known as the Lord of Motion, and where it goes, motion is altered. Without its existence, there would be no motion, and the universe would end. It, along with the other members of the Matter trio, were the ones to actually put Giratina in the Distortion World.

More Info: There are very few of each member of the Matter trio, and many consider it a mirage. Where it goes, the motion in the area distorts greatly, and all Pokémon's Speed, Attack, Defense, Special Attack, and Special Defense sharply decrease. The only known one to exist dwells at Motion Temple at Matter Island, and can only be summoned when one uses the Motion Orb to open the door to go deep into the central chamber. The Motion Orb, along with the Energy and Gravity Orbs, are all needed to open the door leading to the central chamber in Matter Temple. The rarity and power of the three has been sought by many, as bringing together all three and their respective Orbs is the only thing that can summon the master of the trio. It is rumored that the master is part of a Legendary duo, but the name of the other Legendary Pokémon, as well as all information about it, must have been lost to time, if it even existed in the first place…It is rumored that the duo together personify electromagnetism, but the factuality of this rumor is unknown.

**Author's Note: What, I had to end the chapter early. Don't worry, I'm halving some of the chapters because it's getting close to something REALLY good…the Gym Battles and the Elite Four. Trust me, they WILL be glorious. I took extra care with Blaine and the Elite Four in particular.**


	19. Story 16

**Disclaimer: As always, Nintendo owns Pokémon, Missingno. Master owns Tanko. Don't worry, they go back to Kanto in…5 chapters. Yep, 5 chapters. Also, coming soon is a tetralogy involving the Legendary beasts and Celebi. I said CELEBI. CELEBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! FTW. Also, prepare for…MissingNo.! Yep, you get MissingNo. this chapter. It was inevitable, it is listed as one of the four characters, after all…**

**Story 16: The Wallace Cup!**

BRADY: I guess you did win. Run!

The quartet runs off.

ORANGE: Gon, return.

GON returns to his Poke Ball.

ORANGE: I really want to catch a Tanko Pokémon.

They walk around in the forest a bit.

[A wild SCIZOR RED/BLUE MISSINGO. appeared!]

ORANGE: Hmm…What? There's 999 Master Balls in here!

MISSINGNO: Missing…

[SCIZOR RED/BLUE MISSINGNO. used Water Gun!]

ORANGE is sprayed by water.

ORANGE: Okay, that's it!

[SCIZOR RED/BLUE MISSINGNO. is glowing!]

GREEN: Orange, it's about to use Sky Attack.

ORANGE: Uh-oh.

[SCIZOR RED/BLUE MISSINGNO. used Sky Attack!]

MISSINGNO.: Nooooooooooo!

ORANGE: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!

MISSINGNO. lands on his foot.

ORANGE: Mother of Arceus!

ORANGE pulls out a Master Ball and tosses it.

ORANGE: Master Ball, go!

[ORANGE used one Master Ball!]

It clicks.

ORANGE: I'll call you Scissors!

ORANGE puts away the Master Ball. He sees something in the corner of his eye.

ORANGE: Green, look…

GREEN turns around.

GREEN: That's…

ORANGE: A Jirachi!

JIRACHI: Hello…

ORANGE catches the JIRACHI.

They start to head back to the Stadium.

[A wild ABRA appeared!]

ORANGE catches it.

ORANGE: I'll call you Kazza!

They return to the Stadium's Prep Area.

ORANGE: Man, I'm tired…

ORANGE falls asleep.

NARRATOR, talking like the narrator from SpongeBob reading a card: One day later…

ANNOUNCER: And the winner of this year's Wallace Cup is…May!

ORANGE: What…happened?

GREEN: You fell asleep. And slept through the entire Wallace Cup.

ORANGE: Why, Arceus, why?!

A man walks up to them and gives them a bundle of items and an upgrade for the Pokedex to add the Mysteria Pokedex mode to it.

MAN: I am Professor Evergreen, the Eggs hatch into Manaphy, Darkrai, Heatran, Regigigas, and Shaymin, the Poke Ball contains a Ditto, there's a Gracidea, and all 19 of Darkrai's plates are there. See ya.

PROFESSOR EVERGREEN walks off.

ORANGE: He talks really fast, doesn't he?

GREEN: Yeah…Okay, let's get out of here.

ORANGE: Where to?

GREEN: Let's look for the Tanko Safari Zone!

ORANGE: It's in Ivadirin City, I think.

**Special Feature 4: Info on the Matter trio Part 4: Electro**

Mysteria Pokedex No.: 003

National Pokedex No.: 725

New Kanto Pokedex No.: 594

Title: Lord of Electricity

Species: Electric Pokémon

Name: Electro

Type 1: Electric

Type 2: Psychic

Height: 20'00"

Weight: 880.6 pounds

Mysteria Pokedex Entry: This is a newly discovered species, thought only to exist in legend. No further information is available at this time.

More Info: No additional information is available.

**Special Feature 5: The New Kanto Pokedex! **

Professor Oak created an upgrade to the Kanto Pokedex, and will later give it to Orange. At first, it only covers 436 Pokémon, all of which inhabit the Kanto region, but later it is expanded to 590, with 5 additional entries for the Matter trio and the Electromagnetism duo. Let's look at it in detail.

New Pokémon: Mega Evolutions, ones from Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh that mysteriously appeared 3 years after the events of Gen I/Gen III. Also includes Legendary Pokémon from other regions, and all foreign Pokémon used by Gym Leaders and the Elite Four. The original 436-entry version ended with Zygarde, the 590th entry is Maractus, and the 595th entry has yet to be revealed, but it is rumored to be the other member of the electromagnetism duo…Let's look at more new features!

New Feature 1: Resonating with new set. Four Pokedexes exist in this set. One was given to Orange, one to Brown, one to Purple, but…who got the fourth? Presumably Purple's rival, but his/her name is unknown.

**Author's Note: I had to trim this chapter of a lot of excess filler that was completely unnecessary, like a conversation with Jirachi granting Orange three wishes and stuff like that. The tetralogy with the Legendary beasts and Celebi is almost here…then we'll be doing the Gym leaders and the Elite Four! I can't believe Volume 1 is almost over…Yes, there's volumes. This is Volume 1: Indigo League, Volume 2 will be Johto League.**


	20. Story 17

**Disclaimer: You know the drill by now, Nintendo owns Pokémon, Missingno. Master owns Tanko, etc. Also, the exclusion of the Safari Zone itself is mocking the fact that 4Kids banned the anime episode where they actually went in the Safari Zone, creating a plothole. I managed to actually mock them here, ironically. I've merged the three chapters into one. Celebi is in here as well.**

**Story 17: The Legendary Beasts and the Voice of the Forest!**

ORANGE: Pid, fly us to the Tanko Safari Zone!

PID obeys.

ORANGE and GREEN walk into the Tanko Safari Zone.

WARDEN: To commemorate our relocation, admission is free, you get 1000 steps, and you can use any number of any Poke Ball you want. This Safari Zone is organized by type. Bug-types are in the Bug-type zone, Normal-types in the Normal-type zone, etc.

ORANGE and GREEN enter the Safari Zone.

ORANGE and GREEN exit the Safari Zone.

ORANGE: So, that's a Bouffalant, a Vulpix, a Growlithe, a Magby, a Meowth, a Lickitug, two Charmander, and a Ponyta. Quite a haul, eh?

JENNY, over Intercom: Attention, the Legendary beasts have moved into the vicinity of Ivadirin City!

A LATIOS, a LATIAS, a CRESSELIA, a LANDORUS, a TORNADUS, and a THUNDURUS fly overhead towards the northeast.

ORANGE: Holy crap.

A RAIKOU charges at them.

GREEN: Orange…

A WYNAUT drops to the ground and uses Counter.

WYNAUT: Wy-naut!

The RAIKOU runs off.

ORANGE: Master Ball, go!

The Master Ball captures WYNAUT.

ORANGE: I'll call you All-You-Can-Eat-Wobuffet as a joke! Or Buffet for short.

GREEN: Hahahaha!

The RAIKOU comes charging back to them.

[A wild RAIKOU appeared!]

ORANGE: Go, Buffet!

[ORANGE sent out BUFFET!]

[BUFFET's Shadow Tag prevented RAIKOU from fleeing!]

ORANGE: Master Ball, go!

[Gotcha! RAIKOU was caught!]

ORANGE: Yes!

ORANGE: So, next is Entei.

The ENTEI comes bounding down the street.

GREEN: Orange…

[A wild ENTEI appeared!]

[BUFFET's Shadow Tag prevented ENTEI from fleeing!]

ORANGE: Master Ball, go!

[ORANGE used one Master Ball!]

[Gotcha! ENTEI was caught!]

ORANGE: The last one is Suicune.

ARCEUS: There is a poem about the Legendary Beasts, which can be seen at Spear Pillar...I do not know it, however.

ORANGE: Oh.

ARCEUS: It does mention their master, Ho-Oh….

ORANGE: Ho-Oh is the master of the Legendary beasts?

ARCEUS: Yes.

SUICUNE comes bounding down the street.

ARCEUS: It heard the name "Ho-Oh" and immediately came to you.

[A wild SUICUNE appeared!]

ORANGE: Master Ball, go!

[ORANGE used one Master Ball!]

[Gotcha! SUICUNE was caught!]

ORANGE: So, what's next?

ARCEUS: Celebi. When the Tower duo, the Legendary beasts, and the Legendary birds gather, the Voice of the Forest, Celebi, will appear…

ORANGE: So, how do we get to Tohjo Falls and find Celebi?

ARCEUS: The quickest way from here would be to take Route -22, -27, and -26 over to Krab Wen Town, then… find a way to Johto's New Bark Town from there, and take Route 27 there to get to Tohjo Falls. It's complicated to pull off. I'm not even sure if there's warp buildings there.

KRAB WEN TOWN, one hour later.

ORANGE: So, how do we get to New Bark Town.

ARCEUS: I can teleport you there.

ARCEUS starts spinning, and they are teleported to New Bark Town.

ORANGE: New Bark Town, where the winds of a new beginning blow.

ORANGE and GREEN walk into Professor Elm's lab.

ORANGE: I still can't believe he gave me all three of Johto's starters…

GREEN: Me neither.

They surf over to Tohjo Falls and enter the waterfall.

The Legendary beasts, Legendary birds, and Tower duo exit their Poke Balls. CELEBI appears in the middle of the room.

CELEBI: Celebiiiiiiiiiiii!

ORANGE catches it.

[Gotcha! CELEBI was caught!]

GIOVANNI walks up to them.

GIOVANNI: Step. Away. From. The. Celebi.

ORANGE: Uh-oh.

GIOVANNI: I've been here before. Beaten by Ethan, in fact. But you're not Ethan…

ORANGE: Giovanni.

GIOVANNI: Hmm…We'll have to settle this the hard way, then.

[TEAM ROCKET BOSS GIOVANNI wants to fight!]

GIOVANNI: This time, I brought my Pokémon. You may have beaten me in Ivadirin City, but you won't stop me here. Go, Rhyperior!

[GIOVANNI sent out RHYPERIOR!]

RHYPERIOR: RHY-PERIOR!

ORANGE: Go, Arceus! Use Judgement!

[ORANGE sent out ARCEUS!]

[ARCEUS used Judgement!]

RHYPERIOR collapses.

[The enemy's RHYPERIOR fainted!]

GIOVANNI: How?! Rhyperior, return! Go, Golem!

[GIOVANNI sent out GOLEM!]

ORANGE: Judgement again!

[ARCEUS used Judgement!]

[The enemy's GOLEM fainted!]

GIOVANNI: Golem, return! Go, Marowak!

[GIOVANNI sent out MAROWAK!]

MAROWAK: Maro…wak!

GREEN: You are twisted, Giovanni!

GIOVANNI: How so?

GREEN: Your grunts murdered a Marowak in Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town, and now you're using a Marowak.

GIOVANNI: I guess I am twisted. But no matter. You cannot stop me. We are Team Rocket. Team Rocket is legion. Bone Club!

ORANGE: Judgement!

[ARCEUS used Judgement!]

MAROWAK: Wak…

[The enemy's MAROWAK fainted!]

GIOVANNI: Marowak, return. Go, Sandslash!

[GIOVANNI sent out SANDSLASH!]

SANDSLASH: Slash! Sand! Sandslash!

ORANGE: Judgement again!

[ARCEUS used Judgement!]

[The enemy's SANDSLASH fainted!]

GIOVANNI: Sandslash, return. Go, Nidoking!

[GIOVANNI sent out NIDOKING!]

ORANGE: Judgement again!

[ARCEUS used Judgement!]

NIDOKING: King….nido….Nidoking.

[The enemy's NIDOKING fainted!]

GIOVANNI: Nidoking, return. Go, Nidoqueen!

[GIOVANNI sent out NIDOQUEEN!]

ORANGE: Judgement, one last time!

[ARCEUS used Judgement!]

NIDOQUEEN topples over.

GIOVANNI: Drat! Nidoqueen, return! Run!

GIOVANNI runs off.

[TEAM ROCKET BOSS GIOVANNI is out of usable Pokémon!]

[ORANGE defeated TEAM ROCKET BOSS GIOVANNI!]

ORANGE: Let's go challenge the Viridian City Gym!

GREEN: Orange…

They run out of the cave and the falls and run towards Viridian City.

**Author's Note: No special feature this chapter. I combined these chapters and added the Giovanni battle, completely rewriting the entire chapter. This is about to get a lot similar to HeartGold and SoulSilver. In fact, most of the Gym Leaders use their HGSS teams, and the Elite Four (save for three of them) use their rematch HGSS teams. Lance's team has been altered to add some Unova Pokémon, and I've evolved some of the others, and Misty has an anime-based team, but it remains similar nonetheless. Well, see ya guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
